


A New Arrangement

by NessieFromSpace



Series: Kinktober 2018 [1]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Dubious Consent, Fuck Or Die, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Monster sex, Or BJ or Die, Plant Monster!Jack, cumflation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 04:29:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16151624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: Rhys angers the plant monster living in the abandoned mansion next door.





	A New Arrangement

**Author's Note:**

> http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/post/178635216042/deepthroating-rhack-incubus-or-plant-monster

Rhys had passed through the abandoned garden for a while now. The mansion it dwelled behind was hidden in ivy and overrun by trees that broke through windows. Rhys lived next door in the large house he’d inherited, but his work was in the opposite direction, so he passed through the abandoned land. He loved the beauty it held, wild and untouched. Bushes of roses bloomed, blackberries edged the fences, blocking out the world. It was a daydream and Rhys often returned to have lunch in the garden. He would spread out a small blanket and marvel at the strange silence of the place, there were no sounds of the suburb, no passing of cars or voices that trickled in. And now that he thought about it, he heard no bird and saw no squirrel. The place was empty, besides him.

“Oh well,” he sighed. His gaze drifted to the large, gorgeous roses that grew all over and it made him sad that he would be the only one that would be able to appreciate them. He reached out to feel the soft petals and felt almost entranced. So fair and delicate it was. He pictured a bouquet them and how beautiful it would look. And so, he plucked the first rose almost without realizing it.

At once, something was wrapping around his wrist. He shrieked as a vine wound around him. A green man with brown undertones, rippling with vines from all over his body appeared, walking towards Rhys. He wore no clothes and didn’t need them, his body smooth all over, but his strength was plain and his anger even more so. Rhys tried to run away, but the man wouldn’t have it. The vines pulled tighter, keeping Rhys where he was.

“So, you think you can just come in whenever you feel like it and destroy my garden?” His eyes were murderous, cold and dark with no mercy. “You think my garden was made for you?”

Rhys shook his head. “I’m sorry! I… I don’t know what happened!”

A harsh, horrible laugh came from the man. “What happened is that you made a grave mistake and it’s going to cost you!”

The vines tightened at his wrists and pulled him forward roughly, making him stumble to his knees. A vine took the rose from his hand and the man stood over him. “Please! I’m sorry!” Rhys stammered. “I didn’t know! It’s not like you had a sign or anything to warn me! How was I supposed to know? If you don’t want people to touch your things, they need to know first! I’m not a mind reader!”

The man was silent for a long time, his multicolored eyes staring at him thoughtfully. He smirked. “I’ve seen you for months now and I wouldn’t have taken you to be so smart.”

Rhys frowned, pulling against the vines. “Hey!”

“Or bold,” the man continued. He knelt down in front of Rhys capturing his chin and turning it this way and that, appraising him. “You’re even more pretty when you’re riled up.” He grinned, sharp teeth flashing in the sun. “I’ll tell you what, I’ll reduce the punishment.” As he said this, more and more vines crept up Rhys, wrapping around his waist under his shirt, up his legs and around his neck, feeling him up. “I’ll spare your life, since you make a good point, but you’re still going to be punished for killing one of my flowers.”

Rhys swallowed, doe eyes wide. “What… What do you want?”

The man’s dark green thumb rubbed over Rhys’ mouth, eyes now deep with want. His thumb was smooth as it passed over Rhys’ lips, vines searching his body, wrapping around him and making him shiver, body alight with excitement. The man smirked and pushed his thumb into Rhys mouth. Understanding now, Rhys sucked on it, rubbing the pad with his tongue. He looked at the man through half lids, dutifully suckling the green flesh.

“That’s a good boy,” the man cooed. “I knew you’d be a freak, but your punishment isn’t sucking my thumb. You understand?”

Sucking deeper on the finger, Rhys nodded. He did understand and if it kept him alive, he’d give this monster the best he could give.

“Good.” He stood, his hips at eye level with Rhys. “Do a good  _ job _ and I’ll let you live, I might even let you continue to cross my garden, with a toll, of course.” His grin was hungry. He took a fistful of Rhys’ hair and shoved him where his crotch would have been if he’d had one. Rhys opened his mouth, unsure. He ran his tongue over the surface and got a please sigh from the man. “That’s it, suck nice and good.” Rhys frowned, more confused until he felt things begin to move. From a fold, poked the tip of a cock. Rhys brushed his tongue over it, finding it a little flatter and wider than what he was used to. It began to extend and Rhys realized the man wasn’t going to stop pushing him into it. He tried his best, as it filled his mouth to keep sucking and rubbing his tongue over it. There were tiny barbs spread all over, like hairs, soft against his tongue. The man’s fist clenched and he pressed into Rhys, the flat head of his cock hitting the back of his throat.

It was difficult not to gag, but Rhys focused on keeping calm and letting his throat provide a coating. The monster moved his hips, pulling away and thrusting into Rhys’ mouth. “Oh,  _ fuck _ I’ve missed this!” the plantman sighed. He moved his hips, using Rhys’ mouth as he pleased. He could feel vines groping, wrapping around his cock and squeezing around his balls. Rhys moaned, drool seeping down his chin. His eyes looked up at the man, lids growing heavy as he settled into his situation comfortably now. The man laughed. “You little  _ slut _ !” He thrust into Rhys’ mouth hard, pressing in to the the back of his throat. “You suck a lot of cocks or something?” He began to fuck Rhys’ mouth, lunging without care. The thick tip hit the back of his throat over and over, pushing in all the way to the base, but still Rhys would not gag, only moan. Only when the monster’s hips slapped against Rhys’ face did he gag. The monster smirked.

Rhys gripped the plant monster’s ass, squeezing tight, refusing to be seen as weak. He moaned as he choked, looking straight into the plantman’s eyes. The hand fisted in his hair tightened, the monster’s smirk widening brutally. “I haven’t had sex in years, kiddo. I hope you’re prepared.”

Rhys was not sure what was meant by that, but he didn’t have to wait too long. The monster thrashed against him even harder, a feat that was truly impressive, choking Rhys until the plant shoved forward, shooting his cum. Rhys swallowed the first large gulp easily, but it flooded so much and so fast that as much as he tried to chug the liquid, it spilled out of his mouth and down his front. The monster held him close, keeping his cock pressed to the back of his throat, his head falling back and a loud, long sigh gurgling out. Rhys choked on all of it, but swallowed, nose burning and stomach filling. It seemed to last forever and the monster laughed, pleased with himself and the mess he was making of Rhys.

He pulled hard on Rhys’ hair, though his head was still tilted back and his eyes were closed, he smiled dreamily. “Drink it  _ all _ up, cupcake, remember your life depends on it.”

Glaring, Rhys did his best, mouth overflowing even still. His stomach was getting full and he wasn’t sure when the steady stream would end. But he continued, nails digging into the plant’s ass as hard as he was shoving into his throat, determined to prove the monster wrong.

Finally, Rhys began to find it easier and easier to swallow without any leaking from his mouth and he gulped it up, seeing the end at last. His stomach was full, so,  _ so _ , full and his front was soaked with jizz from a plant monster. The man’s grip on Rhys’ hair loosened as the flow became a dribble. Rhys flicked his tongue over the shaft, making the creature shiver.

He grinned down at Rhys. “Hey now, are you saying that wasn’t  _ enough _ ?”

Rhys sucked on the cock in response.

A harsh shudder came over the monster and he quickly pulled away. “Easy now, you little whore, you’ll get more.”

Rhys gasped as the dick left his mouth. He could still feel the ghost of it, hitting his throat and he swallowed. It was dry and scratchy now and his stomach bloated out horribly, tight and swollen with the enormous amounts of liquid pumped into him. He wiped his mouth and waited, unsure of what he was supposed to do.

The plant man crouched down, grin wide, eyes twinkling. “I think you’ve earned your freedom for today.” His eyes wandered down to Rhys’ puffed out stomach and reached out, lifting the shirt. He whistled. “Yeah, I think I’ll keep ya around. I love cute, desperate, thirsty sluts. Think I might visit you, too. After all, that’s what neighbors do right?”

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: http://nessiewithink.tumblr.com/


End file.
